Happy Endings
by Foreverfaandoms
Summary: What if Emma never made it to the wardrobe? What if Regina raised Emma instead of Snow White and Prince Charming? What kind of mother will Regina be? What will happen when the curse is broken? R&R ; Rated T for language ; I Do Not Own any of this material
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. : **I have limited resources and sadly, I can only write my stories in the notepad I have on my iPod. I do not have a Betta, so there will be errors. However, I will do my best to make my stories as enjoyable as possible for you all. Hope you enjoy xx

P.S. I'm not entirely sure of the date in which the curse came to be, so I made it the day of the first OUAT airing; October 23.

**What if Emma never made it to the** **wardrobe?**

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**October 23, 1985**

"Goodbye little one." Snow said with tears in her eyes "I will always find you."

She smiled at her daughter, not wanting her precious baby's last memory of her to be one filled with sadness.

She handed her daughter over to her husband. "Go.." Snow said purposefully, and sorrowfully.

Charming looked at her apprehensively "Charming, this is her best shot.._our _best shot." He looked at her with more courage in his eyes, kissed her forehead, and said "I'll be back"

With that, he left, with their daughter. Their one and only hope.

Charming ran through the corridors and passages with their daughter in one hand and a sword in the other.

He let out a sigh of relief once he made it to the nursery. However, his relief was short lived, because in the blink of an eye he was surrounded. Regina's men had somehow gotten past his own.

He began taking out the soldiers one by one, doing anything to protect the baby in his arm. He took a short moment to notice the purple cloud that was engulfing the castle. It was then that he knew he must hurry.

He worked his way out of the grips of the soldiers long enough to open the door to the wooden wardrobe, set his precious baby inside, and close the door.

However, in all of the chaos that was taking place, he did not latch the door to vessel in which his child was supposed to be transported to safety.

Charming turned around only for a moment before getting stabbed in the back. He fell to the ground in agony and let out a scream before losing all consciousness.

It was then that none other than the Evil Queen herself appeared.

"How..._messy_" she said looking at the bloody prince's body.

Just as the Queen began to take a step towards the body of the prince she heard a gasp coming from the door. She turned quickly seeing Snow White dashing towards her husband.

"No, no, no, no, _NO_!" She cried "No, Charming, please, come back to me, _PLEASE._" she begged and pleaded, but to no avail.

In a sudden moment of quiet a baby's pleading cry could be heard. Snow's head snapped up so quickly her head could have flung off. "No.." She whispered to herself. At the sudden look of horror on Snow White's face the Evil Queen moved towards the sound, opening the door to the wardrobe.

Not bothering to look at the disgusting thing that was born with Snow White and Prince Charming as parents, she looked towards Snow.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" She growled "Sending it Merlin knows where all by herself?"

"Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!" Snow pleaded "I'll do _anything_!"

"It's a girl?" '_I always wanted a daughter_' she thought before quickly pushing that absurd idea out of her mind.

Snow, ignoring the question, responded, "Please, please don't hurt her, she is just a baby!"

"Whoever said I would hurt her?" She smirked, "I've learned less painful ways of killing as well."

"NO!" Snow sobbed, "PLEASE NO!"

The Evil Queen laughed a most hateful laughed and moved towards the wardrobe once more.

Snow made a move to stop her but was quickly paralyzed magically by the Queen. The Queen conjured up a dagger before moving to pick up the little brat.

After picking up the baby she felt a spark inside her. '_What in the name of Merlin'_ she thought confusedly. She took a moment to look at the baby-no brat's face before brutally murdering her. However, just as she got her first glimpse of the baby, The Queen's face immediately softened and she shushed the baby in a motherly way.

Noticing the ridiculous change in her demeanor and also her inability to let go of this baby in front of her she faked and evil expression.

"I have a much better idea. One which will assure that you will _never, ever_ have your happy ending."

"Wha-" Snow became even more cautious.

"I will raise her as my own." The queen smirked.

Snow looked on in horror just as everything in the world went black.

**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**TBC**

**A.N. :** Alright that was Chapter 1 hope you all enjoyed it! Chapters will most likely get longer further on. **Read and Review** Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. : **I made a little change to the rules of the curse and instead of having Emma turn 28 for the curse I'm going to make it 18.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the blink of an eye Regina was sitting in a comfy bed. She looked down and recognized the silk pajamas she was wearing. She had a small smile on her face as she looked out of her window to see the town in which the curse had created.

She had a moment of silence before a desperate cry broke out from the room across the hall. Regina took all of 3 seconds to remember the declaration she had made on raising the child.

It was then that she quickly made her way across the hall to the spacious room that was the nursery. The walls were a pastel purple, the flooring was a soft carpet material, and the room was filled with white furniture.

Regina made her way over to the crib and looked at the baby. She gave the small child a warm smile. "Hello, beauti-" she stopped "What am I doing!?" She asked worriedly, looking at the child in horror.

"I am supposed to hate you!" She yelled. But she couldn't help but smile again when the baby looked up to her and yawned. "Why do I feel so attached to you?" She thought out loud.

"I have to go" she told the infant as if she would understand, "I shouldn't feel this way, for Merlin's sake I am supposed to hate your very being" she continued explaining.

Regina bolted out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Once the door was slammed shut Regina slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. After siting there for a less than a minute the child on the opposite side of the door began to scream and cry.

Regina reacted by getting up and pacing the length of the hallway. Thinking to herself: 'Why, why do I feel so motherly towards this child? Why do I care at all? Why, ever since I was informally introduced to this baby, have I not felt capable of being bad? Why do I feel so...so good?'

All of a sudden the infant let out a desperate wail. Regina stood with her hands and forehead on the door crying. She was attempting to muster up some hate towards the child, yet there was none to be found. When Regina finally couldn't take the horrible cries coming from the child anymore and she went back into the nursery and picked up the small child. In an instant the child shushed and looked up at the woman holding her.

"It's alright, mama's here" '_Mama_' she thought. Never in a million years would she have thought that she could be classified as such a thing. However, she couldn't complain.

"Shhh shhh shhh" she hushed gently, "It's alright, I am going to take good care of you, baby"

"Oh Merlin, you don't have a name" almost shocked that she hasn't realized. It was then that she took a moment to notice the purple embroidery on the blanket she was swaddled in.

She read the name aloud, "_Emma_" the baby looked up at the sound of her name. "Hello Emma." Regina beamed at the infant. "My precious little Emma" Emma smiled at her mother lovingly.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She cooed.

It suddenly dawned on Regina that Emma had no clothes on under the blanket. "Ugh, you poor thing, you must be freezing!"

"Let's get you some clothes shall we?" Regina moved towards the closet with Emma still rested against we chest. She opened the door to the closet to find it empty. She then moved to the wardrobe across the room hoping there would be something to clothe Emma in. But, to no avail, the wardrobe was empty as well.

"Well, dear, it seems that we have some shopping to do" Regina smiled at Emma. Regina took a look at the room and noticed that it wasn't as full as she had originally thought. The walls were a pastel purple, the flooring was a soft carpet material, and the room was filled with white furniture, yes, yes, this was true. However, other than these few items the room was almost barren. No toys, decorations, blankets, clothes, or books, absolutely nothing.

"Looks like we have _a lot _of shopping to do" she laughed lightly.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a much need shopping trip Regina had everything she needed for her little girl...and more.

She did not take her car on this shopping spree because she did not trust those loud, horseless wagons. Luckily, on her trip she bought a stroller so she wouldn't have to balance a baby on her hip as well as her shopping bags.

On their walk home she just happened to walk into Snow Wh- Mary Margret...literally.

"Oh" Mary Margret said, regaining her senses, "Oh my! Madame Mayor! I do apologize. I wasn't looking..I..I'm so sorry.." She trailed off noticing the look she was getting from the Mayor.

"Sn-Ms. Blanchard, just don't let it happen again."

"Yes Madame Mayor, I can assure you it won't." Mary Margret insisted.

Regina began to walk further down the road before hearing Snow White's voice again; "Your daughter is lovely, Mayor Mills."

Regina, taken aback, and not quite sure she heard her right inquired; "W-what?"

Mary Margret, not sure what the Mayor wasn't understanding repeated herself; "Y-your daughter. She is beautiful."

"Oh yes, my daughter" Regina said not only agreeing with Ms. Blanchard but also assuring herself that she had a child. "She's my little angel" Regina added.

"Hopefully one day I will be as blessed as you to have such an angelic little girl" Mary Margret said longingly.

Regina suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash upon her and it practically knocked the wind right out of her lungs. She suddenly felt sympathetic towards her step-daughter.

"You will my dear, you'll be a _wonderful _mother" And on that note Regina walked away with Emma, _her daughter_. Most certainly _not _Mary Margret Blanchard's.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Just a little something to add to the storyline. Hope you all like it! Please, Please, **PLEASE** **review and give me ideas ** of where to go from here. I may just use your idea or a spin off of it! Love you all xx


	3. Chapter 3

**August 25, 1986**

Regina woke up in her silk pajamas, taking in the stunning rays of sun seeping through her window. Realizing the time she sat up and moved to put on her slippers.

She was really very excited to spend time with her little girl.

Regina walked into Emma's room and strolled over to her crib. She stopped to look at her daughter with all of the love in the world before picking her up and whispering sweetly in her ear.

"Hello baby girl, it's time to wake up." Emma's eyes began to flutter open and upon seeing her mother she smiled. "Hey, baby." Regina smiled, "Do you want to help Mama pick some flowers? We are going bring them to the Hospital" Hearing that she would be able to help her mother with such a task, Emma began to clap.

"Ya-yah-aa-yaay" Emma said, speaking an incomprehensible form of baby talk.

"That's my girl" Regina beamed.

"Let's get you dressed then, shall we?"

Regina balanced Emma on her hip and moved to the wardrobe to pick an outfit for her daughter.

After a few moments, Regina finally had Emma in a little yellow sundress with a white ribbon at Emma's waist. Her dress was accompanied wit white sandals and a little white bow in her curly, blonde hair.

"Alright, baby. Mommy has to get dressed now so let's go to Momma's room!" Regina said over-enthusiastically to get a smile on her daughter's face.

Regina then lifted Emma above her head and spun around with Emma in the air. Regina walked across the hall and into her room, plopping Emma down in the middle of her bed with a toy to play with. Regina then walked into her closet trying to decide what to wear.

After a few moments Regina had finally decided on a fitted,purple dress that was accompanied with a thin black belt and black heels.

Regina had noticed that black was no longer her favorite color, she was actually taking after her daughter and decided purple was her favorite color.

This revelation may seem insignificant to some, but the fact that Regina no longer wanted to dress like she was going to a funeral 24/7 was a good thing. This was all thanks to Emma, her little angel, the one good thing in her life.

Regina finally stepped out of the closet, looking at Emma, then smoothing out her dress.

"Mmm-ma-mm-maama" Emma struggled, holding her hands out, wanting her mother to carry her.

Regina's head snapped up "D-did you just-" She was cut off by the sound of Emma repeating herself.

"Mama" Emma said, slowly at first, before getting excited at her new found talent, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" Emma screamed and clapped.

"Yes, baby, yes!" Regina cheered, " Oh! I am so proud of you!" She said happily.

Emma giggled happily, "Alright, come dear let's pick some lovely flowers for the patients at the hospital." They both laughed and made their way downstairs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After they had breakfast, and picked flowers they made their way to the horseless wagon that Regina had begun to accept.

Regina put Emma in her car seat and on they went.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were at the hospital the handed out the flowers to the sick patients, while Regina attempted to have Emma keep her distance from the contagious men and women.

At last there was only one patient left, one that Regina would rather _not_ give flowers to. She contemplated skipping his room all together, but then looked into the eyes of Emma and couldn't bring herself to do it.

As they walked into John Doe's room, Regina bounced Emma on her hip, while she thought about how much she didn't want to go into his room. Kind of ironic, yes, that the former queen would be doing something that wasn't evil and selfish, but she couldn't help it. Emma brought out the best in her and she made Regina good, Emma changed her.

The moment they were in the room Emma shouted, "Dada!" and clapped happily.

Regina looked at her daughter in horror. "Wha-?" Regina began before being interrupted by her daughter again.

"Dadaaa" She dragged out while pointing to the man lying in the bed.

Just as Regina was about to lie to Emma, she realized she couldn't. The words were there, right there in her mouth. Yet her lips wouldn't let the lie slip through. "Yes, I suppose, in a way, he is.."

After making such a declaration she stopped and she realized how horrified she was at what she had said. 'She wouldn't remember anyways, right? She is only 10 months old. She couldn't.'

Her thought pattern continued and she noticed how bad she felt. Not bad as in evil, bad as in...sorry. She felt like that a lot in the past 10 months. She always felt sorry. Sorry that she killed people, sorry that she hurt people, and sorry that she turned into her mother.

The one thing she wasn't sorry about, should probably be something she _was _sorry about. Regina couldn't be though, she couldn't be sorry that she cast the curse because if she hadn't done that she would never have had Emma. '_Emma_.' She thought. 'My precious little baby'

Yet, at the same time, she was sorry, deeply, truly, and eternally sorry that she took Emma from Snow White. Has she ever regretted a day spent with Emma? No, in fact, the only reason she was sorry for taking Emma was because Regina couldn't fathom the amount of sadness she would feel if someone took Emma from her.

If Emma was taken from her she would be broken. Regina would quite literally die without her little girl. Sure, Emma had made her a better person, good even. Regina no longer wanted to be bad, she didn't want to hurt anyone, and she most certainty didn't want to be The Evil Queen again. Yes, yes, this was all true, Emma was the reason Regina was becoming good. But, if someone were to mistreat, take advantage of, or lay their hands on her little Emma? There would be hell to pay, and you would see a side of her, an _evil_ side, one you wouldn't want to see.

Either way, Regina could not help the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at the biological father of none other than that of Emma Rose Mills.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma wouldn't understand why her mother whispered 'I'm sorry' to the man lying in the bed, nor the even more hushed whisper of 'I'm sorry' that was whispered in her direction, for a long, _long _time.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After they exited the hospital, Regina took Emma to Granny's to grab some dinner. Emma spoke random words mixed with baby language throughout the meal, while Regina laughed and smiled and they both ate, happy in each other's company until they were finished.

Regina paid the bill and got into her car with Emma, and they drove home. Regina kept glancing in the rear view mirror smiling at Emma. She did that a lot lately, smiling, that is.

As they pulled into the driveway neither of them noticed the unfamiliar car parked across the street, nor the person watching them through the car's tinted windows.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A.N. : Hey guys! I read your reviews, however, I already wrote this chapter **before** I could even take the time to read your reviews. I didn't update this story yesterday because as I was getting ready to put it in my document manager, my story got lost, so I had to re-write the whole thing. I have an awesome-ly evil bad guy planned and I **can't wait **to introduce him. I don't really need any help right now because I sort of know where I'm going with this but I love hearing your guys' ideas. Love you

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. :** Okay" this is what happens in the last chapter but with another character. So as Regina spends the day with Emma, this is what goes on on the other side of town. Enjoy!

**P.S. This is just a short, little chapter.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**August 26, 1986 :**

Mr. Gold had another restless night. He kept having the strangest dreams. Ones that involved magic, curses, kingdoms, daggers, dungeons, you name it, he dreamt it.

What bothered him the most was how vivid his dreams were. As if they were memories. But that was simply impossible. Right?

For some reason, which was unknown to him, Mr. Gold felt it necessary to look through his shop and office expecting to find some sort of explanation for all of this.

As he dug through his cabinets and drawers, he came across a piece of paper. Said paper had directions displayed upon it.

"Well I'll be." He said quietly.

At the bottom of the paper was a picture of the clock tower in the center of town.

"Hmm. Well, why not" he said to himself before grabbing his cane and exiting his shop.

He made his way over to the clock tower and strode up the stairs, all the way to the top. He walked over to the backside of the clock and starred at it. Almost as if he was in a trance.

A sudden instinct kicked in and he moved towards one of the hands on the clock and pulled. Out came a dagger. One that read 'Rumplestiltskin'

And just as the people of this rhelm say, his life flashed before his eyes. Everything came flooding back to him and he dropped the dagger in shock, before quickly picking it back up, concealing it inside his jacket, and walking down the stairs and back out onto the streets of none other than Storybrooke, Maine.

He walked to his shop as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious. Once inside he hid the dagger under a loose floorboard and stared down at the floor. He did this for a few moments until heard the bell at his door, which meant he was no longer alone.

He turned around slowly and was met with an unfamiliar face. He was tall, well built, with immensely dark hair, almost black.

"Um, yeah, I-I uh, my car, it-it's not running all that well and I, yeah I need a little help." The strange man said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you there." Rumplestilskin said

"Well could you tell me where I could find someone who could be of a little more..._assistance_?" he said in an irritated tone.

"Mechanic is down the street and to the left." Mr. Gold said dismissively.

"Thanks for all your help." the man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Mmhm_" he replied

The man walked out, got into his car and drove off, and against Mr. Gold's knowledge, drove in the opposite direction of the mechanic and towards the small neighborhood Storybrooke had to offer.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The man pulled up across the street to the Mayor's house. He got out of his car, which happened to be perfectly fine, and walked purposefully over to the giant white house.

He quickly picked the lock and made his way inside. He slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the left; _Emma's nursery_. The door was white like all the others. The only difference was the name '_Emma_' intricately painted on the door in purple.

He smirked, with a glint in his eye, and entered the room. He looked around the decent sized room and went to the room across the hall, the master bedroom, that is.

He went through all of her drawers, assuming she would have _it_. She cast this damn curse she should have kept this, this _vital_ piece of inventory. How could she not have _it_!

But she must have it. She is the only one who remembers who the hell she really is! God forbid she have the one thing that mattered to him.

When he was finishes the Mayor's room is an absolute mess, papers scattered, lamps and chairs thrown about, pictures of her and some little brat of a child thrown to the ground, their frames cracked. As previously stated, the room was a mess.

At this point he was furious. He needed one thing! One thing! And The damn Evil Queen didn't even have it.

While on his rampage he went I to Emma's room and knocked over the crib, punched walls, knocked over pictures, the whole nine yards.

This rampage continued on down the stairs and through the dinning and living room. Just as he was about to carry his destruction on through to the kitchen he realized the time.

He screamed, loud enough to make a point, yet low enough to not cause any unwanted attention.

He abruptly left the house leaving the door cracked. He then sat into his car. He watched and he waited. He would find Rumplestiltskin's dagger if it was the last thing he did. He'd stay all night if he had to.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** I went hiking today/yesterday (however you want to put it), and i've already started the next chapter, so this was just a little inside scoop on the person behind the tinted windows. Hope you all are still enjoying the story! **Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. :** Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is confusing but basically this chapter is going to start right after Regina and Emma pull into the driveway.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**August 25, 1986** **(night) - August 26, 1986 (morning) :**

As they pulled into the driveway, neither of them noticed the unfamiliar car parked across the street, nor the person watching them through the car's tinted windows.

Regina got out of the car and then opened the back door to unbuckle a sleeping Emma from her small car seat.

Regina absentmindedly talked to Emma as they walked up the path to her home.

Only when she was on her porch and at the door did she notice it was cracked open. Regina immediately became guarded and held Emma, who was still out cold, close to her chest. She took one peek inside, saw the chaos that was her house and backed away.

Suddenly Regina became very...scared. A million questions popped into her head: Why would someone do this? What if someone is inside? What if they remember?

Then the question that scared her the most came. "Do they want Emma?" She frantically backed away, put Emma into the car, and immediately called the sheriff.

"Hello, this is the sheriff's office, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sheriff? It's Mayor Mills it's an emergency, please come to my house as soon as possible, someone was or quite possibly still is in my house" Regina said in a rush.

"I'm on my way, I want you and Emma to get into your car and head to Granny's, I will call you when I know everything is alright." He said authoritatively.

"Okay, thank you, sheriff." Regina said, with worry in her voice

"Alright. I'm almost there." He said and hung up.

Regina couldn't help but worry about what was going on.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina and Emma arrived at Granny's in record time. Regina immediately scooped up Emma and walked inside.

Granny looked up and smiled towards the Mayor and her daughter. "Did you leave something here, Mayor Mills? I don't think anyone has returned any lost items."

"Oh no, I just- oh look at the time. It's nearly Midnight! You're about to close! I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's quite alright, dear. If you haven't lost something what brings you here? Anything I can help with? Or perhaps you want Ruby?" the elderly lady began to ramble on.

"No-it..it's just that..well someone broke into my home and trashed the place. I'm not sure wether they are still there or not so I called the sheriff and he told me to come here."

"Oh my word! What a horrible situation you are in, Mayor-"

"Regina." She said, "Call me Regina."

"Oh well alright, Regina, you and your precious daughter can stay here as long as you like. However, I hate to admit we have no room in the inn, you see we have had a bit of a termite problem and we are getting it fumigated tonight. No one is allowed within those rooms for at least a week."

"It's quite alright, we will figure out some sort of arrangement" Regina said and then looked at her daughter, "Won't we, my love?" She said as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, goodness! I haven't even offered you a drink!" She exclaimed, horrified at herself for forgetting such a thing. "Can I get you some coffee? Tea?"

"Hot Chocolate sounds amazing if you don't mind." Regina sighed and sat down at the bar.

"Oh why of course!"

Regina smiled at the older women while rocking her baby in her arms. All of a sudden she remembered a crucial detail in her order, "Oh, and would it be a problem to add a bit of cinnamon to it? Thank you so much" she smiled genuinely.

"No problem at all, dear" The older woman smiled back.

A few minutes passed before she turned around and set the mug of hot chocolate down in front of the Mayor.

"Ahh" Regina said as she moved to smell the deliciousness that was her hot chocolate, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, dear"

The two chatted for a good fifteen minutes before none other than Sheriff Graham walked into the dinner.

"Mayor Mills, how are you doing?" He said and then looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Both of you?"

"A little shook up, but other that we are fine. Was there anyone in the house?"

"No, and I hate to tell you, but your house is now a crime scene. So you can no longer enter the premises until there has been a thorough sweep for all evidence he or she may have left. It could take two weeks or more."

"I assumed as much, thank you for your help"

"Mhmm. Do you have anywhere to stay?" The sheriff questioned.

"No, but I'm sure I can manage something." She said, thinking for a moment before adding, "As a matter of fact, we will just stay at my office. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I have a pull out couch for us to sleep on. Plus I have a few changes of clothes for us there."

"Well, in that case, I must be off. If you need anything, just call."

"Okay, thank you again, sheriff."

"No problem, Madame Mayor." He said as he walked out of the diner.

"Alright, baby girl, lets get you hom-well, to the office."

Regina laid the money for her hot chocolate on the counter, thanked the women, and left once more to get her baby girl somewhere safe.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were inside her office, Regina locked all the doors and windows inside. She even put a kick bar on the door to insure no one would be coming in.

She pulled out the couch to make it a bed and laid blankets all over it. She made a barrier of pillows so that Emma wouldn't be able fall or crawl off the bed.

She changed into her sweatpants and comfy t-shirt. Gone were the days of wearing silk to pajamas. She soon enough realized that having a baby required clothing that wasn't as constricting and was easier to wash when spit up on. Not that she minded, she never really liked sleeping in silk, or any other fancy material for that matter, but she loathed wearing silk. All you did while in bed was slip around in your own pajamas.

So, as a result, she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. After getting herself changed she moved to pick up her daughter who was sitting on the floor playing with her teddy bear, which she couldn't live without. She changed Emma into a pink onesie, and set her in the make-shift bed.

"Alright, baby girl, it's bedtime. Not that I expect you to actually go to sleep anytime soon." She said, hoping she was wrong and that her little girl would go to sleep sooner than later.

Regina laid in bed watching her daughter play around with her teddy bear while talking to her softly.

"You're so beautiful, angel. We have so much ahead of us. Just you and me. No one can ever take you from me, darling. No one."

Regina just watched Emma for awhile and suddenly Emma began to cry.

"Oh, alright, honey, come here" She said as she picked up the little girl, sitting up again.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Alright, love"

She stopped as she came to a realization. "Oh, how could I forget?"

Regina exhaled slowly as her baby was wailincould've could I possibly forget our tradition' she thought before opening her mouth in hopes of lulling Emma to sleep.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Pay no heed what they say_

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The chance to hold you._

_Your so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_"

She sang, with the voice of an angel.

Halfway through the lullaby, Emma had fallen asleep. That didn't stop her from finishing though. She always finished the song. If she didn't it was as if she was ending a story in the middle of a-

So, she always finished the songs she sang. Well, song really, because she only ever sang that one. She sang that song, Baby of Mine, every night to lull Emma to sleep, and it always worked.

Through all of the chaos that ensued that day caused the song to slip from her mind. Although that seems like a reasonable excuse,_ it wasn't_, because she had been singing that song every night since the day she was born.

So really, it had just become habit.

But to tonight? Tonight she forgot and purely focused on what someone would want in her house, or more importantly; _Who_ they wanted.

After resuming her position of watching her darling child sleep, she soon began to drift off.

She supposed only time would tell what was to become of her and her little girl. She knew one thing though; the only way they (whoever "they" were) would get their hands on her Emma, would be prying her out of her cold, dead hands.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Sorry if that was long guys, I mean I don't think it was that long but...who knows.

• **Spoiler Alert (sort of)** •

Anyways, I thought this was a good replacement of the previous Chapter 5. Soon enough we are going to have some more interaction with Regina, Emma, and Mary Margret, so that should be interesting.

I know this story may seem like just a bunch of random stuff that's not really put together, but I have **_BIG_** plans. This story may be a rather long one, like, I plan on having multiple chapters. [Excuse the teenage talk, with the whole "like" thing. I am, after all, just a teenager].

There will be many twists and turns, but it will take some time (and some chapters) to get there. So, ladies and gents, I hope you are up for the ride. Have a nice day, lovelies **xx**.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**P.S.** in the "chapter" I posted explaining that I would be deleting the previous chapter 5, I said that I wasn't liking the whole Graham/Regina paring and that I ship Regina/Emma more.

Some of you misunderstood and thought I was going to have Emma and Regina be a couple. Guys, I'm not a pervert. Regina, in this story, is her mother. That would be disgusting.


	6. Chapter 6

**October 27, 1989**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_It had been three years since that dreadful night._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina loved watching her baby girl grow into a stunning young toddler. She was so proud of Emma. Her vocabulary was already advanced in comparison to other children her and she was excelling in reading.

Her hair had grown past her shoulders in a sunshine-blonde, curly mess. It was the kind of mess that was beautiful, though, the kind that people would stop to admire.

Her eyes had officially become an astonishingly intricate blue and green mixture.

What can she say? Her daughter was beautiful. She was her sunshine. She called her that a lot, sunshine, that is. The term of endearment was true; Emma was her sunshine. The light in her life, and she always would be.

The three years that had passed since that horrid night had gone on nicely. She spent all of her time with Emma. They went everywhere together, and neither of them could be happier.

They had celebrated Emma's 4th birthday just days before, it was a lovely little party, Emma had an amazing time, so that's really all that mattered.

Sadly, instead of spending the day with her daughter, Regina had to go to a ridiculous meeting about the financing of Storybrooke. Did she really care about the financing of Storybrooke? No, not even a little bit, but she had to pretend that she did because, well, she was the mayor after all.

Regina only trusted a few people in the town, even then she didn't trust anyone fully. What if they remembered and came after her and tried to take Emma away from her? She wouldn't trust them then, now would she?

Either way, she had to have someone in the damn town watch her little girl. She wasn't allowed to bring Emma to the meeting, which was ridiculous, and Ruby and her Grandmother were working. They were the only one's she'd trust with Emma.

'Well, there is one other person..' She began before shrugging that idea off. Why would she let the biological mother of Emma take care of her. 'Because she is your only option, plus Snow White wouldn't let any harm come to a little girl.'

In fact, Ms. Blanchard had obtained a certain fondness of Emma. Regina grimaced at the thought.

She looked at the toddler on her hip and said "Alright Sunshine, I have to make a call real quick. Why don't you go pick two movies that you can watch while mommy is at her meeting."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Momma! Momma! Can I watch the Wittle Mermaid!?" Regina couldn't help but smile at her child's enthusiasm, along with her inability to say little with an '_L_' sound.

"Yes, sunshine, you can watch the Little Mermaid" she said, putting an emphasis on the '_L_' in little.

"You can even pick another one." Regina encouraged, making it sound like it was the best thing any child could be granted.

Emma's bright eyes got even wider at the news. "Can I bring Snow White too!?" Regina nodded with a smile as a response.

She wasn't happy though, she didn't want her little girl watching that movie. It mocked her existence. What kind of outfits did the so called "Evil Queen" even wear? It was hideous. An absolute disgrace. But, her daughter liked the movie, and she wouldn't deny her child such a simple pleasure as to watch a Disney movie.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina had called Mary Margret and asked if she would mind watching Emma for a couple hours, and that she was sorry for the short notice.

Snow White didn't even think before she excitedly said 'yes!' through the phone.

Mary Margret asked if she could just watch Emma in her apartment and Regina reluctantly agreed.

'So,' she thought, as she drove her sunshine to Mary Margret's apartment, 'You are letting the biological mother of your daughter watch her for multiple hours, this should be swell' she thought sarcastically.

They arrived at the apartment, it was more of a loft, actually, because it was large and somewhat luxurious.

They made it up the stairs to the loft and knocked on the door. And, and, as if she was waiting by the door the whole time, she opened the door the moment Regina's knuckles made contact with the door, along with Emma's little fist knocking at the bottom of the door.

She smiled at the two before excitedly waving them in saying "Come in, Come in!"

Regina took a few steps in, bent down to look Emma in the eyes.

"Mommy will be gone for a few hours okay? Just long enough for you to watch your movies." She handed the girl a piece of paper before adding, "That's momma's number okay? You know how to use a phone, but only use Ms. Blanchard's phone if it's an emergency. Use your manners okay, sunshine? I love you baby. I'll see you soon." She said and proceeded to pick Emma up and kiss all over her face. "Oh and Cuddles is in your bag, okay baby?" Cuddles was the teddy bear that Regina had gotten her after she was born, the one Emma insisted she have with her almost everywhere she went.

Emma was beaming at her mother. "Okay, I love you too, momma. I see you soon, wight?"

Her heart broke a little at this. Her use of 'wight' instead of 'right' was just adorable though.

"Of course baby, Mama will never leave you. Mama will always be there for you." Emma smiled at her mother.

"You're such a good mother, Mayor Mills." Mary Margret sad admirably from behind her.

Regina turned to Snow and thanked her again.

"Here is her pediatrician's number, my number, and my office number. I hope you don't mind, she brought two Disney movies to watch while I'm gone, although she will probably want to talk to you instead, she has become very talkative." She stopped, looked back at her daughter, back to the woman in front of her and then added: "I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry, I'm just never good at leaving her."

"Madame Mayor, I assure you everything will be alright, I will take good care of her and we will be right here when you come to pick her up." Mary Margret assured.

Regina struggled to smile and gave a stiff not handing her Emma's little pink backpack.

Mary Margret smiled as she closed the door. Once the door was locked she turned around to see Emma look up at her.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Bl-bla-blan-"

"Sweetheart how about you just call me Mary Margret, or Just Mary if you prefer."

"That's a lovely name, Mary Margret."

"Thank you, I think Emma is a beautiful name though, if I ever had a daughter I would probably want to name her Emma." She said, thinking out loud.

Emma looked at her like the woman just killed her cat. "But-but Mary Margret..I'm Emma, you can't have _two_ Emma-s in your life!" She practically shrieked.

Mary Margret smiled at the little girl before responding. "I suppose your right aren't you? I already have a perfect little Emma in my life."

Emma smiled, satisfied with her persuasion.

"Would you like to watch the movies you picked out from home?" She asked the younger girl. Emma vigorously nodded at this.

Emma chose to watch 'Snow White' first. Mary Margret put Emma's movie into the dvd player, even though she had a copy of almost every disney movie ever made, she thought it would give Emma some sort of comfort knowing it was her movie they were watching. They sat on Mary Margret's plush couch cuddled next to each other in a pile of blankets. Emma insisted, claiming that it's "what mommy does."

After the first movie they waited awhile to put in the next movie, The Little Mermaid, and decided to talk for a bit.

Emma mostly talked about her mother, what the did together, and how much she loved her. Mary Margret didn't mind though, she loved seeing the way Emma's eyes lit up when she talked about her mother. 'It was the same with Regina' she thought. Regina always lit up when she spoke of her daughter.

Apparently they had movie night every weekend, the picked flowers and apples often, and they loved to bake with each other.

"I love stories, Mary Margret, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do, What kind of stories do you like to read?"

"We'll mommy reads to me a lot and she always reads me fairytales. Those are my favorite, Mary Margret, I read a whole story to Mommy once."

"Well that's amazing, Emma! You know what? I think I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, Mary Margret, I _love_ surprises!"

Mary Margret laughed and said "Alright, now you stay here and I will go get it."

Emma smiled and nodded excitedly in response.

A few moments later Mary Margret came back with something in her hands.

Emma squinted her eyes trying to make out what it was.

Finally Mary Margret made it to the couch as say down next to Emma. Emma finally got a look at the "surprise". 'It's a book!' She thought excitedly.

Mary Margret had set the large book in her lap with both hands on the cover.

"Since you love stories so much I thought I'd give you my storybook, I do hope you will enjoy it. I know you will take good care of it. Maybe Mama will read some of the stories to you, and you could practice reading the others." She said handing the book to the younger girl.

Emma took a moment to examine the book. '_Once Upon A Time_' she read the title of the book which was written in a beautiful gold font.

"Mary Margret! Thank you so much! I can't wait to read it!"

Mary Margret smiled at the girl's excitement. "I'm happy that you're happy, Emma."

At that exact moment there was a knock sounding from the opposite side of the front door.

"Hmm, lets see if that's mommy."

Mary Margret stood up from the couch and walked over to the door am opened it, immediately recognizing the woman as the mayor.

"Hello Madame Mayor." She said politely.

Trying to push down the urge to push right pass her and run to Emma, she looked at Mary Margret and thanked her for all of her help. It's not that she didn't trust Mary Margret, well she didn't, but she knew she would take care of Emma, she just missed her daughter and wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"No problem, Mayor Mills, she was a pleasure to have over. We watched a movie, had a snack at one point because she was hungry, a small healthy one of course, I didn't want to ruin her dinner, I just cut up an apple for her and I to share. She insisted, she said she would like an apple because she missed you and apples remind her of you."

Regina felt tears burning her eyes and she smiled as wide as he face would allow, "Really?" She practically choked out. It's not that she didn't know Emma loved her; because she did, the two of them were inseparable. But that didn't mean she didn't get overwhelmingly happy when she wars things like that.

Mary Margret nodded and smiled.

"Really." She said, and then extend her hand in a 'Come in' motion.

Regina nodded and continued to smile. "Emma, honey, I'm here!"

Emma looked up from her book and her eyes lit up. "MOMMA! Momma! Oh, I missed you so much Mommy." the little girl screamed excitedly as she ran over to her mother.

"I missed you too princess." Regina said, bending down to pick up the little girl.

"Did you have fun?" Regina asked

"Yes, yes I did, Mary Margret is very nice."

" That's rather rude, sweetheart, You should address Ms. Blanchard as Ms. Blanch-" Regina began, she wasn't angry, but she was still a mother which meant she still had to correct Emma when necessary.

"Oh no, I told her she could, she struggled pronouncing my last name, it's quite alright with me as long as it's alright with you, Madame Mayor." Mary Margret explained.

"Oh," Regina said, and smiled at Emma, "Well alright sunshine, you can call Ms. Blanchard Mary Margret okay? I'm sorry for correcting you, you were right."

"It's okay Momma." Emma said sincerely, with a smile on her face.

"Alright darling, get your things together, we have to go home and start on dinner." Regina said

"Okay Mommy." Emma said, before running off to collect her things.

Regina turned to Mary Margret. She didn't like her, sure in this world she was a nice woman, but the past still haunted her. She didn't want to kill the woman or have her revenge anymore, no, but that didn't mean he had to like her.

"Thank you again for watching her, I shouldn't be having to ask this of you anytime soon."

Mary Margret's face grew disappointed at the statement but she quickly recovered. "Well whenever you need someone to way her just let me know."

Regina just nodded and waited a moment more before Emma appeared in front of her.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" She said looking up at her mother.

"Alright, love, let's get going. Thank Ms. Blanchard for watching over you."

"Thank you Mary Margret!" She said running over to hug her legs.

Mary Margret was shocked for a moment before becoming extremely happy with the attention she was getting from the little girl.

"Anytime, Emma." She said, blissfully.

Regina took her daughter's hand and they made their way back home for the night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Hopefully this is some of the interaction you were hoping for. I promise we are getting to the bigger events, but it just felt wrong to skip out on her childhood to get there. This may or may not be the last chapter before she goes to school, I haven't decided. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day, lovelies xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. :** This Chapter is going to involve more than one year, because I am tired of filling in her childhood, when what I really want to get to are the main events. Hope you don't mind!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**September 10, 1990:**

Another year had come and gone, and Emma had turned five.

Sadly, (for Regina) this meant Emma would be attending school, which also meant she would be spending more time with none other than Mary Margret. Even though Mary Margret wouldn't be her teacher for a few more years, they would still be too close for comfort.

Emma was doing good in school though, she was at the head of her class and she was excelling in everything she did. Emma enjoyed school, but still loved spending time with her mother more than anything. Regina couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**December 16, 1994:**

Emma was now nine years old, and she was in the third grade. Emma didn't have a lot of friends, actually, she didn't have any at all.

Regina couldn't be happier that their relationship had only grown stronger over the years. Regina was scared though, because Emma was nine years old, and that meant they only had a year left before everyone would remember and the curse would be broken. But she couldn't let that stop her from taking care of her child, reading to her, and whatever else Emma wanted or needed.

Regina had read out of the book Mary Margret gave her daughter all those years ago. To her dismay she realized all of the stories were, in fact, true. They were their stories; the stories from the Enchanted Forest.

Regina had contemplated destroying the book completely, but Emma just loved the book so much, how could she take that away from her? '_Emma was the savior, she would have to find out at some point_' Regina thought.

So, Regina told Emma the stories were true, not in depth though. She didn't want Emma to know about the curse, that she had been the Evil Queen, and especially not that she had a different mother.

Emma believed her, too, she knew that the characters from her book were real and that they all lived in the Enchanted Forest. She also knew she couldn't tell anyone what she knew, and she was okay with that.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**October 22, 1995:**

Regina was mortified for what was to come. The curse would be broken tomorrow, and she couldn't do a thing about it. Regina didn't even want to let Emma go to school that day, but they were going on a field trip and Emma wanted to go.

It was 7:15 when Emma came running down the stairs.

"Good morning, sunshine, are you all ready for school?" Regina asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Mom I'm ready." Emma smiled at her mother before hugging her tightly.

Emma had stopped calling Regina 'mommy' and 'mama' and instead called her 'mom'. Regina would give anything to hear Emma call her mommy or mama again, but alas, her time with Emma was running out, and she would happily settle with 'mom' over 'Evil Queen'.

"Are you excited for your field trip?" Regina asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to get home and spend some time with you though." Emma said while looking in her backpack to make sure she had everything.

Regina's heart soared at this, "I can't wait to spend time with you too, baby." Regina said lovingly before adding: "Oh and I was hoping you'd help me make apple turnovers after school, only if you want though." Regina said hopefully.

"Of course I want to Mom, my time with you is the highlight of my days." Emma said sincerely, she was so grateful she had such a wonderful mother. Other kids at school always complained about their mothers am how much they hated them, but not Emma, Emma loved her mother more than anything else in the world.

Regina beamed at this: "Alright, dear, let's get you to school." Emma smiled in response.

They made their way to school, but they were 15 minutes early so the just sat in the car and talked and laughed until they heard the warning bell ring in the distance.

"I'll see you later, sunshine. Have a nice time at your field trip, call me if you need anything. I love you."

"Thank you, mom. I love you too. I'll see you when I get home." Emma said, kissing her mother on the cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Alright, dear." Regina smiled and pressed a kiss on Emma's forehead. She watched Emma through her windshield as she walked up to the school and through the front doors. Once Emma was out of sight, Regina began to sob.

"She won't want me anymore. She's going to want her _r-real_

_m-mother_." She sobbed out loud.

After a few more moments of crying and worrying, Regina drove off towards her office.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"William S., Jordan P., Sara M., Alana P.-" Marry Margret mumbled as she checked off the children who were boarding the bus. "Where's Em-" she looked around.

"Here! I'm here." Emma said as she walked towards the bus.

"Hello, Ms. Blanchard." Emma said (she only called her Mary Margret when they were alone, because it was rude to call her by her first name during school hours.)

"Hey, Emma, are you excited to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I've always liked making people smile." Emma said as she boarded the bus.

"I know.." Mary Margret whispered.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They made it to the hospital and all of the children were walking around, hanging up pictures, and talking to patients.

Mary Margret would help guide a child as to where they should go every few minutes. She counted all of the children again, hoping that all 18 of them were there. '1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14..14 ..16..17...-' she mentally counted before realizing she was missing someone. She was missing Emma.

Mary Margret frantically looked around in search of her favorite student. She glanced around the room they were in and her eyes passed over the private room in the back before darting back to look at the people inside.

There was Emma, sitting in the chair next to the John Doe, who had been there as long as she could remember, while holding his hand.

Mary Margret walked over to the room an opened the door, Emma didn't look up.

"Emma, maybe we should find a patient who's, um, well..._awake_."

Emma then looked up at her teacher. "Mary Margret? Is it true that some patients who are in a coma can actually hear and feel everything that goes on around them?" Emma asked curiously.

"Um, I'm not sure...but I suppose anything is possible right?" Mary Margret replied.

"You have no idea." Emma drawled.

Mary Margret then walked further into the room and held Emma's hand and laid her hand over John Doe's available one.

Mary Margret instantly felt a shock in her hand that spread through her veins and her eyes closed put of shock. Suddenly she felt like fireworks were going off in her chest and butterflies were I'm her stomach, before snapping her eyes back open.

"Mary Margret? My mom is here to pick me up. I will see you on Monday." Emma said, excited to go see her mother.

Mary Margret didn't acknowledge her though, because she was still in a trance. Mary Margret sat there and watched Emma leave.

"Emma.." She said, the young girl's name slipping off her lips.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary Margret waited for all of the children to be picked up by their parents before heading back out to the hospital.

Once she was inside the hospital he quickly made her way into the private room that belonged to John Doe.

"Hey." Mary Margret said to him.

"I know you might not be able to hear me, but earlier, when when Emma, oh Emma, she's an angel, oh sorry, but when she was in here..I felt...I felt a connection. Not just between you and I, but with all three of us. I know that's crazy, but it's true." She said, moving over to his bed and grabbing his hand. "So do you feel it? Because something strange is happening in this town and I need to know I'm not crazy. But only a crazy person would talk to a man she doesn't know, who also happens to be in a coma."

Mary Margret suddenly had the strangest urge to kiss the man before her. "I'm going to kiss you now." She said.

She moved her lips to his forehead and pressed them on the top of his head, at his hairline.

Mary Margret's head flew back when the man beneath her gasped for breath and a invisible force made its way from their lips and swept over the town.

Mary Margret looked around gathering her thoughts. She was staring out the window when she heard a voice.

"_Snow?_"

"_Charming_."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** I didn't really want to end the chapter here, but I thought a cliffhanger wouldn't kill anyone. Next chapter will probably be published tomorrow. R&R. What do you guys think? How are you liking the story? Sorry this chapter is kinda short! Have a good night/day lovelies xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. :** Sorry about the cliff hanger guys, hopefully this will make it up to you. :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_"Snow?"_

_"Charming."_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"She-she did it, we-_we_ did it!" Snow White exclaimed.

The kissed each other passionately on the lips before realization hit them like a slap in the face.

"EMMA!" They screamed in unison.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Emma, would you please get the flour?" She said as more of a command then a question.

"Sure, mom. Want me to get the sugar too?"

"Yeah that'd be great, dear." Regina said smiling brightly.

All of a sudden a magical force swept through the town. Knocking both Emma and Regina down.

'_No_..it _can't_ be.' Regina thought. Seeing Emma on the floor holding her head, she panicked.

"Darling are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I-I hit my head though."

Regina hurriedly pushed herself off the floor and ran towards Emma.

"Where does it hurt?" Regina asked while holding the side of head face and examining her head.

"I'm alright mom, it's not that bad."

"Emma, it's already bruising up. I will get you some ice."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emma said, standing up to make her way to the door.

"No, you stay put. I will get it in a moment, dear." Regina said sternly.

"Mom, it's alright, I'm just going to get the door, not run a marathon." Emma said jokingly.

"Fine, but don't get smart with me." Regina teased, a playful smirk on her lips.

Emma laughed and made her way to the door, one hand holding her head the other on the door.

"Mary Margret, and..John Doe? You're awake? What's going on?" Emma inquired.

"_Emma_.." Mary Margret cried

Emma rushed out of the house to her. "Mary Margret?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Not anymore." John Doe replied for her.

"Um, hello, it's nice to meet you." Emma said awkwardly while shaking his hand. Before looking back to Mary Margret. "Perhaps I should get my mother?"

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

Emma crossed her arms over this, "Well then, will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Emma said, getting annoyed.

"Emma can we go for a walk?" John Doe said.

"Now?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it would be most opportune." Mary Margret said.

"Well, I can't right now, I'm baking with my mother." Mary Margret winced at this.

It was then that Snow White took into account that Emma was gingerly holding her head.

"What happened to your-" Snow said while moving her hand away from her head. "Oh my god!" Snow practically screamed at the sight of the enormous bruise on her daughter's face.

"That's it. We can't leave you here. I never thought she would do..do _this_! To a _child_!" Snow shouted.

Mary Margret grabbed Emma protectively and pulled her away from the house. It was dark outside now and hopefully it would be easier to get her daughter out of here so she wouldn't be seen.

Emma tried to scream but Mary Margret put her hand over Emma's mouth in attempt to silence her.

"Shhh, Emma, it's okay. You're going to be alright now. We are going to be a family again." Snow whispered in a motherly tone.

Emma's eyes widened at the statement, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when the couple put her in the back of the car and drove away into the darkness.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'_I wonder what's keeping her._' Regina thought confusedly.

'_I best go check on her_.' She thought, Emma's ice pack still in hand.

Regina walked over to the front door, adjusting the ice pack in her hands as she walked.

"Emma, who is it?" She said without looking. When there was no response she looked up and saw the door was left open and the porch light was on.

"_Emma_?" She said in a scared voice, taking a few steps towards the door. "EMMA! EMMA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She ran down the path and into the street. It was then she saw Mary Margret's car speeding away. "No..it couldn't be.." She spoke skeptically. Just as the word left her mouth she saw a flash of blonde hair in the back of the vehicle.

"EMMA!" She screamed watching the car as she ripped the keys out of her pocket and all but dove into the drivers seat, not bothering to put her seat belt on as she sped after her daughter's kidnappers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Emma," Snow said from the passenger seat. She had turned around to look her daughter in the face while Charming drove the car as fast as he could while still attempting to drive safely.

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to try and understand.-"

Emma wanted desperately to scream at the top of her lungs and jump out of the car, but she couldn't; she was frozen in fear.

Mary Margret wouldn't hurt her, but she kidnapped her, so who in the hell knew what the was going to happen at this point.

"Do you remember the book I have you?" Emma somewhat came out of her trance and looked up at this, curious as ever. Emma nodded as a response.

"Well, um, the stories are true. I-we..Well, I'm Snow White and he..he's Prince Charming."

"What?" She managed to squeak out, more of a statement then a question, while tears formed in her eyes.

"The stories are true, Emma."

"Why did y-you take m-me from m-my m-mom?" Emma stuttered through her tears.

"She isn't your mother!" Charming desperately shouted, not angrily though, so his tone wasn't what scared Emma, it was what he had said.

"_Yes_ she _is_!" Emma shouted back through her tears.

Snow decided on the softer approach, "Emma, sweetheart, We-we are your parents. See you-you have your father's chin and my smile..you-you're ours." She said tears falling from her eyes.

"You can't be my parents, my mother is, well, my mother! " She shouted the last part, she wasn't as scared as she was before, simply confused and curious. "Why aren't you in the Enchanted Forest? Why are you here? How do you know I'm your daughter?" She questioned.

Thus, began the story of how it all started. Snow White and Charming told her all about their home and what life was like there, and finally it came to the touchy part of the tale.

"Well, the Evil Queen cast an evil curse upon our land the day you were born. We had a solution to this predicament, we were going to send you to this world, to give you your best-"

"You were going to leave me alone..?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes, because it was your best shot at living on and saving us. You are the savior after all."

"If everyone here is a fairytale character...who is my mother..?" Not even bothering to ask about the insanity of being this supposed "savior".

Emma imagined her being Belle, Cinderella, Aurora- Emma stopped her train of thought completely at what she heard next.

"Your..she was the Evil Queen."

Snow said, unable to say 'mother'.

"That's impossible." Emma said in shock.

"It's true Emma, but she can't hurt you anymore, we will take you away and we can be a family again." Snow said with a smile on her face.

Before Emma could reply Charming cut in, "Snow, she's back." Seeing Regina in the rear view mirror.

"Go to the edge of the forest." Snow said urgently.

Emma was in shock again. Unable to move, or even think. Just sitting there, eyes wide, and muscles stiff.

They made it to the edge of the forest, thinking they had lost Regina in the chase.

They sat in the dark for a few moments, headlights off.

However, in just a few minutes Emma jumped out if the car when she saw her mother driving straight to where they had parked, tires squeaking and all.

"Mom! Mom!" Emma screamed, running towards her mother.

Regina practically threw herself out of the car and ran the rest of the way to her daughter.

"Emma! Emma! Oh, my baby, are you alright? What happened? Oh Emma!" Regina was checking Emma's body for injuries, while also smothering her child with hugs and kisses.

"Wait, wait I need to ask you a question." Regina saw the pleading look in her daughter's eyes and didn't argue.

"O-okay, dear, what is it?" Looking behind the girl to see the two idiots marching over to them.

"Are-no you can't be." Emma said attempting to convince herself

"Emma what is it? What are you talking about?" Regina said, her concern firing up again.

"Are you the E-evi-evil Que-queen?" Emma said, mentally begging that the statement wasn't true.

"How did you-who told you-"

"We told her." Charming and Snow spoke up. "You will never hurt her again, Regina."

"What are you talking about? I never laid a hand on Emma! Ever. She is my baby!" Regina seethed.

"NO! She is our baby!" Snow screamed.

"You...you remember?" Regina just catching on to this fact. Not because she was unintelligent, but because the fact that the two idiots thought that she would harm Emma practically set her into a fit of rage.

"Yes, we do. She is our daughter. You cast the curtool out took Emma from us, and we taking her back. We will be a family again, wether you like it or not."

"Everyone STOP!" Emma screamed louder than the rest.

"Mom, are you or are you not the Evil Queen?" Emma's voice softened when speaking to her mother.

"I-I..yes. Yes, I am."

"And you...took me...from them..." She said, pointing to Snow and Charming.

"I...yes." Regina admitted, tears threatening to fall.

"But you kidnapped me too..." Emma said pointing at Snow and Charming.

"Yes, but you are ours Emma, you don't want to stay with her...she's evil!" Charming explained.

Emma started backing away toward the forest that met the beach. "Emma.." Regina said, practically pleading, holding her arm out in attempt to bring her back towards her.

"No...no...this can't...this can't be happening!" Emma all but whispered. Before anyone could process what was going on, Emma ran, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran into the forest and never stopped. That's not true, she stopped when she came to a creek. She stayed there for a long time that nights. She cried there and she thought about her mom, not her supposed 'real' mom, because Mary Margret was not her mother. Regina was. No matter what her mother's past was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"EMMA!" They all repeatedly screamed, launching themselves into action and running into the dark forest after Emma.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After searching for what felt like hours Regina sat down on a rock.

"Get up! My daughter is out there we don't have time for you to rest your feet." Charming snapped.

Suddenly, much to Snow and Charming's surprise, Regina broke down into a fit of sobs. She couldn't control the tears rushing down he face or the desperate crying-sound coming from her mouth.

"My baby! Emma, my little s-s-sunshine! Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I. p-p-promise." Was all that could be understood during Regina's moment of weakness. That's how she felt at that moment; weak.

Although Snow White and Prince Charming didn't know it, Regina was a good mother. A great one, in fact. She was the kind of mother children only dream of having.

After a few moments Regina has run out of tears to cry and her throat had gone dry. She looked up and saw Snow and Charming looking at her.

"What are we waiting for? My daughter is out there and-" Regina started.

"_Our_ daughter. Not _your_ daughter" Snow said referring to her and her husband.

"I'm not fighting this battle right now, I will at another time, but for now I'd like to look for Emma. She is out there all alone, in the woods, at night, I'm not sure about you but that thought particularly concerns me." Regina said, all of the strength back into her voice.

"Hold on, we want to save her too!" Snow and Charming shouted.

Regina scoffed, "Well I doubt she will want to come and find us if all she hears is shouting." She paused do before adding, "She never liked hearing people raising their voices." She said sadly and thoughtfully.

After hearing this, Snow began to cry. Charming immediately went into action, moving so he could hold his wife to his chest. He stroked her hair, whispering into her ear: "Hey, hey, it's alright, we will find her, we will always find her."

"No, no it's, I have no doubt we will find her, but what will we do when we do fine her? Take her-"

"No." Regina said sternly. "You can't take her is she doesn't want to go with you. If she wants to go with you, and wants to never see me again, I can learn to cope with that, as long as I know she will be happy. But, if she wants to go with me-"

Snow just took a deep breath and turned back to her husband before continuing, "-and pick up where we left off? We hardly started! She loves her!" She said pointing at Regina. "Her. The women who kidnapped her, who took her from her real parents, and casted a curse so she could take away all of our happy endings. How could she love..the villain?" Snow questioned.

"She won't want to be with you, not for long. She won't love you anymore, not after she understands all that you have done." Snow took a deep breath, knowing how out of character that sounded. her voice softened: "Regina, just let us have out child back. Just let is be the family we always wanted to be. Let her go."

Instead of Responding, Regina stilled. Looking straight into the eyes of Snow white and thinking sadly: '_I hope your wrong, Snow, I hope she will still love me. I hope she can still accept me...because she is my baby. My daughter. My sunshine. I would die without her, I really would_.'

She just wanted her daughter back. She chose not to feed into Snow's fire, not now. Right now she had to find her daughter, and make sure that Emma still loved her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma sat by the creek, throwing rocks in the river. At this point she had been out there for many hours. She was afraid to move, or to go look for her mother. She didn't want to get anymore lost than she already was. The sky was already getting pink so she could tell she spent the entire night there. Her mother must be so worried.

She heard a branch snap behind her and did the quickest 180° of her life.

"Hey there." The man said.

"I'm..I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.." Was the only thing that came to Emma's mind.

"My name is Keegan, Keegan Ryder, what's your name?"

Emma simply shook her head at this.

"But we aren't strangers anymore. You know my name, so what's your's?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Emma." She said looking uneasy. "I haven't seen you around, how long have you been in town?"

"Oh, uh, not-not long." He said. The question had thrown him off.

"What are you doing out her all alone, so late at night?" He attempted to change the subject.

"I ran away. They are looking for me now though. I heard their shouting just a moment before you came around." Emma said, knowing better then to say no one knew where she was at all.

"Well, we best get you back to your parents."

"My mother. I don't have a father." She corrected.

"Well, I'm sure she is worried sick. Why don't we take you back to her." He persuaded.

"I guess." Emma have in.

"Alright let's go find them, then." The man said.

They walked through the woods together, Emma always at least five steps behind, so that she could run off at any moment.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wait, is that-" Regina paused for a moment so that she could squint her eyes and identify the two figures coming towards them.

"Emma!" Regina started running to her daughter.

"Mom!" Emma met her mother half way, "I'm sorry, I won't run off again."

Snow White and Prince Charming stated at the pair, bewildered at what they were witnessing._ 'How could Emma love Regina even after she found out she was the Evil queen_?' Charming and Snow thought. _'Regina abused her! That bruise on her head is horrific_!'

"Oh, baby, everything's gonna be alright. Momma's not mad, just don't scare me like that ever again, sunshine. Ever."

"I won't mommy. I promise." Emma sobbed into Regina's shirt. Regina's heart soared at the term of endearment '_Mommy_,' she thought, '_I missed that_.'

After a few moments of comforting her daughter, Regina took the time to notice the man who had brought her here.

"Who are you?" She said authoritatively. _'Who is he and why don't I know him_?' Regina thought.

"I'm Keegan Ryder. I assume you are the girl's mother?"

"_Yes_" Regina said.

"_No_" Snow and Charming said at the same moment that Regina had said '_yes_'.

Regina turned to glare at them.

"_Yes_, she is." Emma spoke up.

Regina all but snapped her neck when she turned her head to look at her daughter. Regina had tears welling up in her eyes. Emma still wanted her. She still wanted her to be her mother. At least that's what she hoped the statement had meant.

"Well I found her by a creek and thought I'd bring her back to you."

"Thank you, but pardon me for asking, are you new here? I don't recognize you." Regina asked, guarded and curious.

"Yes, I am, I've only been here for a little while. Lovely town though, I think I'll stay." Keegan said.

Regina's eyes widened in horror. _'He can't stay! He will find out! It could ruin everything!' She thought._

"Oh..um, that's interesting. Uh, we best be going, Emma here has been out all night, she will need to get some rest." Regina stiffly nodded at him.

"Sno- Mary Margret, David, you best come with us." Regina said to them. Silently pleading them to go along. She knew there was a long, _long_ conversation to be had.

"Oh yes. Oh alright, um thank you for bringing her back." Snow played along. "Come on.._David_."

'_God she is a terrible liar_.' Regina thought.

"Thanks Mr. Ryder." Emma said.

"Anytime, kid." The man replied.

He walked the opposite direction of them heading to wherever his destination was.

The group of four that was left headed to Regina's house so they could talk this out more.

None of them knew that "Keegan Ryder" had been here for a very, _very_ long time, or that he was the very man that had practically destroyed Regina's house all those years ago.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Sorry it took a few days to update, I had some family..._issues_. Anyways, to make up for the lack of updating and the cliffhanger, I made this chapter rather long.

Next chapter will involve the confrontation between Emma, Regina, Snow, and Charming, maybe more...but that will be the focus for now I think.

Oh and heads up, this won't be the last of Keegan Ryder, but I'm sure you could all figure that out. Have a nice day/night lovelies. **Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. :** Okay, I got a lot of messages and reviews about "Keegan Ryder" and basically, I was planning on him just being a character I made up. Then again, I could make him either hook or another character I'm not sure. Please review and tell me who you think he should be. He is going to be evil though, so keep that in mind. :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The walk out of the forest was _extremely_ awkward. Not a word was shared between the adults. Regina and Emma would say something to each other every so often, but other than that, it was absolute silence.

Emma held her mother's hand all the way back to town. They had gotten so deep in the forest it was best to walk straight towards the town lights then to attempt to find their cars.

They made it to the edge of the forest and they were they were met with something that Regina was not the least bit happy about; a mob.

A mob of angry, _angry_ people...and they were all after Regina.

They all stood in a crowd and shouted at her.

"_We Remember!_"

"_You'll pay for this!_"

"_How could you!?_"

"_We will kill you!_"

"_Die, Evil Queen!_"

Emma's eyes widened in horror at this. She ran out from behind her mother, much to her mother's dismay, and shouted; "_STOP!_" Just as everyone was getting ready to charge.

"_Nobody_ is killing my mother! Not _now_, not _ever_!"

Regina looked at her daughter with more love in her eyes then anyone thought the queen was able of feeling.

"Emma?" Granny spoke up.

"Yeah, technically speaking I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, in case some of you were wondering." Emma said bluntly. She was tired of everyone acting like she was some lost princess or something. '_Oh_..' she thought.

"Snow?" There was a scream from the crowd. It was Red. Upon seeing Snow White step out into the dim light of the street lamp, Red shouted again. "Snow! It is you!"

"Hey, Red." Snow said wearily. Of course she was happy to see her friend, but she had been in the woods all night and to top that off her daughter still wanted nothing to do with her. Great, isn't it?

"Snow, what's wrong?" Red noticed the tone in her friend's voice.

"I will tell you all about it in a more _private_ setting." Snow said kindly.

Red, understanding immediately, replied; "Well you know where to find me." She smiled and stepped back.

"Snow?" Granny questioned.

"What do we do with _her_." The word 'her' was said with such disgust it could only be directed towards one person; Regina, of course.

"Emma wants no harm to come to her, so, no harm will come to her." Snow said in a voice that made it obvious she felt she had no other choice.

"Thank you, Mary Margret! Thank you.." Emma ran over to her and hugged her tightly at her waist.

Snow closed her eyes tightly and hugged her daughter back. She attempted to keep her tears at bay and enjoy the moment while it lasted. She couldn't help the few silent tears that fell though, because of six reasons:

**1)** Her daughter didn't, and may never, call her mom, mother, mommy, or anything of the sort.

**2)** Her daughter didn't even want her to be her mother.

**3)** This was the first time she had hugged Emma knowing she was her daughter.

**4)** Regina, of all people, raised her little girl. . .

**5)** Emma wanted to stay with Regina, knowing who she was and what she had done

**6)** Regina had beaten her daughter, no matter how much Regina denies it, it has to be true. She is still the Evil Queen after all.

Emma looked up and smiled at Snow, before turning to her mother and asking: "We are all still going to have a talk, _right_?" She asked looking between the three adults.

"I believe it's going to be necessary, sunshine." Regina answered.7

"Good, I think I have some things to say and some questions too, if that's okay."

"We'd love to hear whatever you have to say, Emma." Charming spoke up, receiving a smile from Emma.

"Wait, can we get some sleep first? I didn't sleep at all in that forest." Emma said.

"Of course, darling." Regina smiled at her daughter before looking up at Snow White and Prince Charming. "Walk to our house? We have a guest room you can rest in. We will talk once we are all clear minded and well rested."

Regina knew she would have to be civil, for Emma's sake.

Snow instructed the people to carry on as the would normally do, and they would figure this out within the week. Of course they all happily agreed with their loving Queen's instructions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They all made it to Regina's house in silence. Regina led the way through the house, and into the guest room. "Emma, darling, go get ready for bed, I will be in there to tuck you in when you are ready. Regina said smiling at her daughter.

"Alright, mom."

"Goodnight Mary Margret and..David?" She asked looking at her mother for reassurance in the man's name. Regina nodded in response.

"Right, well, goodnight." Emma smiled and went to hug the couple.

"Goodnight Emma." Snow and Charming smiled at her.

Once the girl was gone, the three adults were left alone in the guest room. Regina glanced at the clock before speaking. It was 7:15.

"We will rest until about noon, that way Emma will have at least five hours of sleep. She's had a long day...or night...or both..." Regina said.

"Could the three of us go down at around eleven? I believe the three of us need to have a conversation alone as well." Charming said.

"I agree." Snow said nodding profusely.

"Very well. I suppose it's for the best." Regina gave in.

"Reg-" Snow began just as they heard a shout from down the hall.

"Mom! I'm ready!" Emma shouted. Snow and Charming winced at the title.

Regina stuck her head out of the door. "Alright dear, be there in a minute." Regina replied before turning around to the couple. "There are spare clothes for the both of you in the closet, they should fit just fine. I'll be down in the kitchen at eleven." She quickly said before heading out the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mommy?" Emma asked in a small voice as her mother entered the room.

God, she loved it when Emma called her that.

"Yeah, baby I'm here." Regina walked over to the bed and sat next to her little girl. Emma was dressed in an adorable pink nightgown, it was her favorite.

"Mom, I'm scared." Emma replied and in, yet again, a small voice.

Regina hated it when Emma was scared, she wanted Emma to always feel safe and happy, she felt that she was slacking as a mother if Emma was scared.

"Aww, baby, I'm sure you are. Do you want to talk about it, just you and me before you go to bed?" Regina asked, moving to hold her daughter close to her heart, while running soothing circles on her back.

"No, not-not yet. Can you sing to me? You weren't with me last night...so you couldn't sing to me...I know I'm getting older and we haven't done that in a while...but maybe tonight we could?"

"Darling, I will sing to you every night for the rest of my life, if you'd like. You're my sunshine, and I will do anything and everything I can to make you feel happy and safe." Regina said sincerely.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Give me just one moment, alright darling?" Emma nodded.

Regina went to her room and changed into black and red plaid flannel pants, along with a plain gray t-shirt. After changing she made her way back into her daughter's room and lifted the blanket so she could get in the bed with Emma.

Emma happily made room for her mother, and once they were both settled she cuddled into her mother's side. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. Emma's face rested in the crook of Regina's neck and Regina's face rested on the top of Emma's head. "Sing to me, please mom?"

"Of course, darling" Regina happily replied. She began singing not knowing that the couple she allowed to sleep in her home was just outside the door, watching and listening.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_never to part,_

_baby of mine_

_Little one when you play,_

_don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_never a tear,_

_baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_they'd end up loving you two_

_All of those people who scold you_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes,_

_you're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you,_

_they'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you,_

_what they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes_

_you're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me,_

_sweet as can be,_

_baby of mine_

_Baby of mine_." Regina sang, lulling her daughter to sleep.

"I love you sunshine." Regina said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Mmm.." Emma stirred. "You're my sunshine, momma..." She muttered before falling back asleep.

Regina stayed like that, holding Emma close, and stroking her long blonde hair, until she absolutely had to het up and talk to Snow White and Charming. She loved her daughter more than anything. Emma had turned her darkened heart bright once more.

She had made mistakes, that much was certain, but if her daughter could accept it, she could except her mistakes as well.

She laid there, mentally repeating we daughter's words; _'You're my sunshine, mama.'_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Both Snow White and Prince Charming watched through the door, which was cracked open. Luckily for them, Regina's back was to the door, so they weren't caught eavesdropping.

They couldn't help it...they were her parents...they couldn't sleep without checking up on her...then Regina started singing and it was as if they were glued to their spots, unable to move or even think. How often do you get the chance to see The Evil Queen lulling a child to sleep? The child of her archenemies at that.

After she had finished singing and Emma had fallen asleep, the both snapped out of their trance and looked at each other.

"I-I-h-how why-I..." Snow stuttered, unable to speak a complete sentence. "Regina just sang a lullaby because our daughter was scared." Snow started. "Charming, that should have been us." Snow felt tears burning her eyes.

"Come here.." He said leading them silently to the bedroom down the hall. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping by Regina, plus he knew Snow and him had to talk.

"Hey, hey it's alright." He comforted, once in the privacy of the guest room.

"Yes, Regina sang Emma, _our_ Emma, to sleep. Yes, she has been able to do that for the past ten years, yes, we haven't. We will never see her first steps, hear her first word, celebrate her first ten birthdays, or her first ten Christmases. _Yes_, Snow, that is all true, and we will regret that everyday for the rest of our lives. There's just no avoiding it. But, we are here now, she may not want us right now, but we could change that. She could change her mind at any point in time, I know she will. She _is_ ours Snow, nothing can change that. Nothing can ever change that."

Snow sniffled before replying: "Yeah, yeah, you're right. She is ours. Maybe she will change her mind after we talk about all of this a little more." Charming just smiled and nodded in response. They both laid down in bed together, looking into each other's eyes, but not speaking a single word.

Needless to say none of the adults slept that morning.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** I was going to have the big talk written into this chapter, but I thought I'd give you this while I worked on that. Sorry if this is a bit short, lovelies.

**Once Upon A Time Spoiler Alert:**

3x03 was crazy, right?! I mean, most of us saw the whole Robbin Hood thing coming, but still. Like, the swan queen moments were freaking _fabulous_. The hey/hey conversation? The jealous Regina? It was all just too perfect. Some of us swan queen shippers even came up with a theory:

Emma has a tattoo underneath the Graham's shoelace thing, it's a flower. Guess what type of flower it is?! A Lyon flower. I can't. If that isn't intentional i don't even know. What if Emma has a lion tattoo on her lower back or something? Or maybe Robbin Hood _was_ her true love back _then_, but _now_ it's Emma. Guys, swan queen has to end up being cannon, I literally **_need_** it.

Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, review about Keegan Ryder and episode 3x03. **Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A. N. :** I wrote a little one shot story about Swan Queen when they are in never land. You guys should check it out :) hope you like this chapter!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**October 23, 1995:**

11:00 a.m. came all too soon for Regina. She was so tired, the only way she could imagine that would keep her awake for the coming conversation was coffee. She needed coffee. So, she kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered '_Happy Birthday, sunshine.'_

Seeing as how Snow and Charming were probably already downstairs, or would shortly be there, Regina slowly pulled her arm from underneath her daughter and kissed her forehead again.

She didn't bother changing, because she didn't really care what they thought of her attire.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was right. There they were, sitting on the stools that lined the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She chose not to say anything to them, or even acknowledge their existence at all as she went to make her coffee.

She stopped when she opened a cabinet with her mugs in it, she had to admit they were going through a similar, or at least a semi-similar situation, and she couldn't just pretend she didn't care about them...she did. And although she hated the thought of caring about Snow White and Prince Charming, she did.

How could she not? They gave her Emma, well maybe not gave her. '_Actually they did anything but give her to me...I mean they put her in a damn enchanted tree to keep her away from me,'_ Regina thought. But, they brought her into being, and she couldn't ever repay them for that.

"Um, would either of you like some coffee? Poison free." She joked, finishing off with a small, genuine smile, in hopes of making this horrid situation at least a tad more comfortable.

"Haha..." Snow struggled to smile and did a terrible impression of a laugh.

After a moment of silence, Regina looked at them. "So...coffee? No coffee?"

"Oh! Oh right, um yes sure, that'd be great." Snow said awkwardly.

Regina proceeded to pull out three black mugs with a burgundy colored inside, and plug in her coffee machine.

"So, where shall we begin?" Charming spoke up.

"Who will Emma stay with?" Snow asked immediately, obviously that was her biggest concern at the moment. Not that anyone could blame her, that was what they were all concerned with at the moment.

"I believe that that is up to Emma." Regina said. "However, if she does decide she wants to stay with you, I have much to tell you."

Snow grew angry at this. She was well aware how to raise a child and could definitely raise her own daughter. "What makes you think _you_ need to tell me _anything_ about her?!" Snow shouted. She hated yelling but when her daughter was the matter at hand she refused to let someone assume she could raise her little girl.

"Shhh! First of all, Emma is sleeping!" Regina said in a yelling-whisper tone. "Second, I have much to tell you because you know _nothing_ about her."

"And whose fault is that?" Charming piped up, getting as equally frustrated as his wife.

"I'm well aware of _whose_ fault it is. But you have to admit I did extremely well in raising Emma."

"Well, she is perfect, I'm sure, however, they it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with you and your abuse!" Charming roared.

"Again? _Really_? I never, ever did a single thing to harm Emma! She's my little girl! I could never hurt her!" Regina protested.

"So the bruise on _our_ little girl's head just appeared then?" Snow questioned sarcastically

"Listen, I know you don't like me. You have every reason not to...but you have to trust me when I say I never laid a hand on Emma. Never have, never will."

"For some reason I don't believe you." Snow said she said just as sarcastically as before.

"_Stop it_!" Emma shouted. They had not noticed the little girl's presence before hand.

"Emma, Happy Birthday, Sunshine." Regina said with a smile on her face, trying to cover up the fact that they were just fighting. "When did you wake up?"

"Good morning Mom, I woke up just minutes after you left, I couldn't sleep." She said to her mother before turning to Charming and Snow. "She never hurt me. She's barely even yelled at me. So please stop accusing her of abusing me." Emma said.

"Then how did you get that bruise on your head?" Charming asked confusedly.

"When you two broke the spell, a magical force-thing knocked me down and I hit my head, rather hard I might add, on the counter or something." Emma answered.

"Oh..." Snow and Charming both replied.

"I'm sorry of accusing you...I just...you and I don't have the _greatest_ of histories and how you got my daughter isn't exactly ideal, either." Snow spoke up. "And Happy Birthday, Emma. I'm afraid we don't have anything for you today but we will fix that soon enough."

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Emma." Charming agreed.

"Thanks." Emma said.

"I'm aware of that Snow. I can't change the past, I can only wish to improve the future." Regina said before turning to her daughter. "Emma, would you like some breakfast?"

"Mhmm. May we please have chocolate chip pancakes?" Emma asked politely and excitedly.

"Sure, sweetheart. Don't we always?" Regina replied with a genuine smile while pulling out the proper ingredients.

"Thanks." Emma said, before saying to the adults, "Not so often a girl can have two moms and a dad." She joked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"How do you feel about that, Emma? Having two new, or old, parents?" Snow inquired, much like Archie would in one of his sessions.

"I mean it's fine I guess. I know what you all really want to know though." Emma said knowingly.

"And what is that?" Her father said with a charming smile on his face.

"You want to know who I want to stay with."

"Emma, you don't have to decide right now, we can figure something out until you make a final decision." Regina cut in, knowing Emma didn't like being the center of attention to anyone for to long, unless it was her mother.

"I already know my answer though." The girl replied, "but I know that either way, one or more of you will be hurt, and I don't want that, I mean, _technically_ you are _all_ my parents..."

"But, you see, the problem with my situation is this," she continued, as the three adults gave her their full attention and looked at her expectantly. "I could live with Snow White and Prince Charming, which is, like, a dream come true for like 99% of the younger female generation. Or I could live with, what I hate to call you," she said now directing the conversation towards Regina, "the Evil Queen. Now doesn't that seem like a no-brainer?"

Regina's heart was crushed into 1,000 little pieces. '_She chose Snow_.' Her mind thought sadly. She could feel the tears burning her eyes as she watched her daughter. Her precious Emma.

Snow and Charming, however, seemed to be bubbling with joy...until Emma continued, that is.

"But, I didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest, I grew up here. And here, in the real world, my mother is no 'Evil Queen'. She is the best mom a girl could ask for. She reads to me, plays with me, sings with me, takes care of me, and so much more. I love her," she said before looking at Regina, "I love you."

Regina now had a sliver of her heart back in place due to her daughter's reassurence of her love.

"Or," Emma, yet again, continued. "I could live with a woman, who is a very nice woman I might add, but none the less she is my teacher and I was nothing but a student until less that 24 hours ago. Along with a man who has been in a coma for as long as I've lived, well I guess I knew him for, like, five minutes, but yeah." (Emma took a much needed breath) "I'm sorry, Mary Margret, David, I'm staying with my mother."

"What...?" Snow White said in a horrified tone.

"I'm staying with Regina, _my mother_."

"But-but _Emma_...we've been waiting ten years to have you with us again...you can't really tell me you want to stay with-with _her_."

"Snow, please, _stop_, she's made her decision, don't try to change her mind now." Regina pleaded.

"But your the Evil Queen! She-_SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER!_" Snow desperately cried.

Emma, at this point, was crying hysterically. "I-I'm s-sor-ry. I-I'm s-s-sorr-y." Emma cried out.

Snow's head snapped towards her daughter. "No, Emma. It's okay. I'm not mad at you! Not even a little bit." Snow said trying to comfort her crying child and move to hold her.

Emma wasn't listening though, it was all to much for her to take in at the time. She ran off up the stairs, tears running down her cheeks. The only thing that stopped the three adults from staring to the place they had last seen the girl was the slam of a door, which was presumably Emma's bedroom door.

"I-I-" Snow stuttered, at a loss for words.

Regina just looked down to the floor, not sure what to say or do.

"If you hadn't of casted that damn curse we wouldn't be in this mess! We would be in the Enchanted forest CELEBRATING _OUR DAUGHTER'S_ BIRTHDAY!" Snow shouted through her tears. "She wouldn't be choosing between _you_ and _I_! And she most certainly wouldn't have chosen _you_! You're not fit to be a mother! You know nothing about love and how to take care of a child! More importantly _my_ child!" Snow broke down into a fit of sobs and couldn't control her erratic breathing.

Then, Regina started off calmly. "Do you know her favorite color? Her favorite movie? Do you know she likes me to sing her to sleep? I've done that since the day I got her. Do you know what food she likes and dislikes? How about our traditions? Do you know what she is most afraid of? Clowns and the dark. She is absolutely _terrified_ of those. Well, and heights too. She loves to have apples and cholate pancakes for breakfast on the weekends, especially on her birthday. She is a straight A student, she loves to sing and dance, and she likes to play the piano. Did you know that? Did you know any of that?" Regina asked.

Regina continued before they had a chance to respond. "Did you know that when she was two she had pneumonia and I stayed up every night rocking her back and forth whilst singing her to sleep? Or that she was so sick with some illness that I couldn't even _think_ about pronouncing that she couldn't keep a thing down for five days? No, you didn't." Regina seethed. "I was there. I held her through every nightmare, dried every tear, and I spent not one day in my life regretting the fact that I chose to keep her."

"I-You-you did good." Charming said. "With Emma, I mean." He said awkwardly.

"I know." Regina said confidently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to try and make my daughter's birthday enjoyable. I'll let her see you as soon she is up for it. I promise." Regina said, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Yeah, of course, we will call later on today if that's okay." Snow said while drying her eyes.

"Yeah, if she's up for it it shouldn't be a problem." Regina confirmed.

Snow and Charming gave a half-hearted smile before walking out of the house and onto the streets of Storybooke.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina gave a sigh before slowly walking up the stairs and down the hall to Emma's room. Regina gave a soft knock on the door before hearing Emma's heartbreaking little voice; "Who is it?" Emma inquired weakly.

"It's me, sunshine." Regina spoke softly.

"Come in."

Regina slowly opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Regina gave a small smile. "Are you still hungry for some chocolate chip pancakes?" She said in a hopeful voice.

Emma's sad face turned into one of joy. "Yeah, I am." Emma said, hopping up and taking Regina's hand before leading her back into the kitchen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Both Regina and Emma sat at the kitchen counter, sitting on the stools that lined the counter while eating their pancakes.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Why _did_ you choose me?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "The day I became _yours_, you became _mine_."

Regina leaned over and kissed her daughter's temple, because she was absolutely speechless.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Okay guys two things:

**1)** Snow might seem a little out of character with all the yellin and such, but basically she is just really emotional, I mean who wouldn't be their long lost daughter didn't want to stay with them?

**2)** I've been told that Emma and Regina's relationship is a little _too_ sweet, in the way they talk to each other and such. Well, that's what this story is about. Plus it the kinf of relationship I wish I had with my mom. Emma will stay with Regina, this story isn't about Emma going back to Snow and Charming. I like it the way things are and I hope you do too! :)

Hope y'all enjoyed it! **Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. :** Guys I am _so_ sorry it took so long to update. I had no idea what to write and it was just an extreme case of writer's block. Not to mention my grandparents came into town to celebrate my birthday, so I was really busy. I am still not really sure where I am going with this, so I'm not sure what is going to happen, guys.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina sat in her daughter's room after tucking her in and, of course, singing to her.

Emma was still exhausted from her night in the forest, so she was not the least bit opposed to going back to bed.

It was now five o'clock in the evening and the sun was lowering in the sky.

_'The day I became yours, you became_ _mine.'_

'_The day I became yours, you became mine.'_

'_The day I became yours, you became mine.' _Regina kept repeating in her head. She could hardly control the tears of joy that wanted to leap from her brown orbs.

"Goodnight, sunshine." Regina spoke softy, not wanting to disturb Emma as she fell through the barrier of sleep.

Regina slowly rose from the bed and quietly made her way to the door. She was just aboutto leave, which quite honestly she did not want to, when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Mommy?" Once again, Regina's heart soared at the name.

"Yes, baby?" Regina responded sweetly, as she moved back into the purple room and made it to her daughter's bed.

"Can you-" Emma said before being interrupted by her own yawn. "-stay? And we can cuddle...it always makes me feel better, Mommy. Please?" She begged before adding; "Only if you want to though." Emma spoke somewhat pleadingly.

Regina did not hesitate in responding. "Of course! Baby, all you have to do is ask." Regina smiled warmly. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and climbed into bed with her daughter, still clad in her pajamas.

Regina adjusted their position so that she was on her side, her right arm was underneath Emma, ensuring she was as close to her as she could get. Her left arm made its way to stroke her daughter's long, blonde, curly hair.

"I'm not so tired anymore momma." Emma spoke, looking up at her mother. "Can we talk for a bit? Just until I get tired again."

"Well, alright, sunshine." Regina said, while smiling. The fact that her daughter wanted to talk to her at all after finding out the truth was both astonishing and heart-warming. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I meant it." Emma said.

"W-what?" Regina asked confusedly.

"I know you trust that I wouldn't lie to you, but I also know that you don't understand why I still want you." Emma said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So, I just want to tell you that I meant it when I said that the day I became yours, you became mine."

Emma paused, "I get that you were the 'Evil Queen' or whatever, but you're not the Evil Queen to me. To me you're mommy. You never hurt me, you never made me cry, all you ever did was make me feel happy and loved. How could I blame you for that? How could I leave you because you're not a Disney princess? Or because your past isn't exactly..._ideal_."

"I love _you_, mommy. You aren't your past. Your past is exactly that; the past. I'm sure in time I could come to accept Mary Margret and David as part of my life..._maybe_... but _you_ will always be _my_ mom, and I will never ever leave you as long as you promise to never ever leave me."

Regina could hardly formulate words due to her daughter's reassuring, perfect words.

"I promise, sunshine. I promise." Was all she could get her brain to respond.

Emma yawned before saying "I love you, mommy." As she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, sunshine." Regina whispered into Emma's hair.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina reluctantly dropped Emma off at school, seeing as she didn't want her daughter spending anymore time with Snow White then necessary.

'_Why do a bunch of fairytale characters even want to send their children to school? Don't they want to spend time with their children? God, I know I do._' Regina thought after leaving Emma at school.

'_Well, that's a problem for later I suppose. Right now I have a much more demanding problem at hand._' She thought as she parked in front of Mr. Gold's shop.

The bell that sounded as Regina made her way into the shop caused Mr. Gold, Rumplestilskin rather, to look up.

"Madame Mayor-" he greeted.

"Cut the crap. We have a problem." Regina growled.

"Is that so, dearie?" He inquired nonchalantly.

"As if you weren't aware of this beforehand. Who is this Keegan Ryder?" She all but spat his name, "And why the _hell_ is he here?"

"I'm afraid, _dearie_, you aren't going to like what he is here for."

"Rumple, I said cut the crap. What the hell is he doing here and does it involve my daughter?!"

"At this point, dearie, what _doesn't_ involve your daughter. But wait-" he said moving his hands in and 'ah ha' movement. "She isn't _really_ your daughter. _Is_ she, your majesty?" He smirked.

"To hell she isn't my daughter, you pathetic creature. I _raised_ her! How I got her may not be _ideal_, but she _is_ mine. Make no mistakes of _that_!" Regina spat. She had become a much better person, _yes_, but anyone who dare say she wasn't Emma's mother would hear what she had to say about that.

"Whatever you say, dearie." He chuckled. "But, back onto the topic of this Keegan Ryder, he is most definitely a threat." He spoke sincerely.

"A threat to _what_ and _whom_ exactly?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Other than your daughter's safety?" He inquired in mock innocence. Regina's stomach turned at this and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"Just your life, your daughter, as I've previously stated, he will be in control of dark magic, and what was it? Oh yes, he'll most likely destroy our world as we know it." He continued.

Regina's eyes widened. "There is no way in _hell_ he will put a single _finger_ on _my_ daughter!" Regina growled.

"I'm glad to see that _that_ is what worried you and not the fact that we will no longer be able to exist. Either way, as long as he doesn't have my dagger I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Where is your dagger then?!" Regina spoke frantically.

Gold gave a swift glance around the room before magically lifting a floorboard.

"It's right her-" he said just before looking in the secret place.

"Well that's not good." He said frankly.

"Please tell me you lifted the wrong damn board." Regina said, eyes closed tight, hoping this was all just a bad dream.

"I'm afraid not." He said calmly.

"GOD DAMN IT! HOW IN THE HELL DID THE DARK ONE LOSE HIS OWN GOD DAMN DAGGER?!" Regina shouted desperately.

'_He's the dark one and he can't even keep track of the one fucking thing that will keep him alive and powerful?!_' Regina thought angrily.

"Well now what are we going to do?!"

"There's not much we can do." Rumplestilskin shrugged, as if the whole world was not quite literally going to end.

"There has to be _something_ we can do! We have magic for God's sake! You're the dark one! Shouldn't you know what to do in times of peril?!"

"Of course there are things we _could_ do, dearie, that doesn't make those decisions wise ones to make. As I'm sure you know, all magic comes with a price."

"I KNOW IT COMES WITH A PRICE! BUT THE PRICE WILL BE WORTH PAYING IF MY DAUGHTER IS SAFE!"

"What if the price _is_ your daughter?"

"W-what?" Regina spoke, shocked at what the man just said.

"She is the _savior_ after all, _she must do some saving._"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Alright, kind of a cliffhanger, but not too bad I think. I apologize this chapter is _really_ short, but I just _had_ to update. While writing this chapter I sorta figured out where I'm going with it for now. So I hope you guys like where I'm taking it. I really appreciate all the encouraging words. Those of you who don't like my story, I'm sorry but maybe you should find another story because Emma is staying with Regina and that's how it will stay. :)

**P.S. **I'm super happy with the response I got to this story. I already have over 14,000 views and over 100 follows! Thank to guys _so_ much! **xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: **Here's an update for all of you. Sorry I couldn't post sooner than this, I tried _really_ hard, promise :)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What do you mean 'she must do some saving'?! She is just a child! You can't expect her to take on the Dark One once your sorry ass is dead! How did you even lose your damn dagger?! You're the Dark One!"

"Whatever makes you think I lost it?"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY-" Regina stopped after processing what he had just said. "What do you mean?"

"Why _of course_ I didn't lose my own dagger, dearie." He said as if it was obvious. "_This_, dearie, is all part of the plan. The prophesy if you will."

"And my daughter dying is part of this prophesy?" Regina questioned.

"Her death isn't, no. You see, your daughter was born to be the savior. In order for her to be the savior, she must save something. In this care that something happens to be the entire world. But, you see, in order for the prophesy to be fulfilled, I must die. Though that seems to be a bit much, the world will end wether I am alive or not, I might as let you go through a bit of hell before that happens."

Regina simply furrowed her browsing response.

"Not the brightest are you, dearie? She will have to _attempt_ to save the world. Wether she will _succeed_ or _not_ is uncertain. So, why would I subject myself to having to place my hope in a ten-year old?"

He paused for a moment before continuing "Plus I would like to see how your misery pans out from the afterlife."

"You son of a bitch. You are such a coward!" Regina seethed. "Can't you see the future?! How do you not fucking know what is going to happen?!"

"Such language would be an awful influence on our savior. But no magic is different here. I can no longer see the future."

"You are such and insufferable, cowardly creature! How long until Emma is supposed to take on this burden?" Regina growled. 'How dare he?' Regina thought angrily.

"Time can only tell." Rumplestilskin replied happily, enjoying the pain he was putting Regina threw with the news of her daughter's outrageous task.

Regina groaned. "Fine, then how _exactly_ is she supposed to save the world?"

"She'll have to figure that out on her own."

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!" Regina retorted.

"I'm the dark one, dearie, I know everything."

Regina let out a sigh. "Except the future." Regina huffed. "You don't plan on helping me at all do you?"

"No, not in the slightest. Not now anyways."

"_Great_." She replied sarcastically. "We'll just leave Storybrooke then."

"Ooo, well, maybe I will help you because if you do that then the consequences may be..._severe_."

"What are you talking about? The curse is broken. We're free to leave."

"Yes, you're free to leave, however if you cross the boarder you will revert back to your cursed se, forever forgetting who you really are."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine, then it will be up to me to save my daughter and apparently the world too, and I can assure you I will succeed."

"We shall see." He gave a stiff nod.

Regina just shook her head and exited the shop, attempting to hold back the urge to kill the pathetic creature. But she couldn't do that now could she? No because he had all but given his dagger to the very man that would _literally_ end the world.

'_I have to get Emma_.'

_'I have to tell Snow and Charming_.'

'_I have to save Emma_.'

'_I have to help my ten-year old save the world._' All these thoughts swirled in her head and all she could think was '_Of course this would happen to us._' Regina let some tears fall down her face at the the thought of the problems they would soon face.

Regina arrived at the school in record time and she ran into the school. She passed the front desk without stopping to talk to the woman that insisted "You must sign in!" and she kept running straight for the room she knew Emma would be in.

Once she reached the Emma's classroom she didn't hesitate at all before calling out her daughter's name.

It was then she saw her daughter's sunshine-blonde hair from across the room.

"Emma!" She called again, causing Emma's head to snap up and look in her direction. Emma ran over with her little pink back pack on her shoulders.

Regina kneeled down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Emma, honey-" she began, attempting to calm herself down. "How was your day?"

"It was okay..." Emma looked at her mother skeptically for a moment before adding; "Mommy? What's wrong?" Emma asked, pulling away just a little to look at he mother's face.

"Nothing, baby. Everything will be alright." Regina said smiling at we daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, don't lie...you were crying..." Emma said, wiping away the tear tracks on her mother's face. She hated it when her mother cried.

Regina held Emma's hand there and said; "I promise I will explain soon okay sunshine?" Emma nodded, "But I promise I'm okay."

"Alright mommy, as long as you're okay." Emma half smiled and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek.

Regina smiled at the action and then said, although in the form of a question; "Why don't you get the rest of your things together while I go talk to Ms. Blanchard?"

Emma have a skeptical look before responding. "Alright, Momma." and running off.

Regina stood from her kneeling position and walked over towards the window in which Mary Margret stood by.

"Snow?" Regina asked quietly, seeing that Snow had zoned out.

Snow jumped a little as she snapped back to reality. She looked at Regina with wide eyes. "Regina? Um, how can I help you?"

"Could you come over to our house say...six o'clock?" Regina asked before adding; "It's extremely urgent." She said, nodding in Emma's direction.

Mary Margret's eyes widened even more and she quickly responded "We'll be there."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Regina and Emma had just arrived home and then Regina decided to let Emma know they would have guests over that evening.

"Emma, sweetie, Mary Margret and David are coming over for dinner, is that okay?"

Emma's eyes widened for a moment before replying, "Oh, yeah, that sounds good."

"I'm making your favorite." Regina said, hoping to put a smile on her daughter's face.

Emma had always been able to sense when something was wrong, but, then again, she knew when something great had happened too.

So, Emma, knowing something was most definitely wrong, did not look very happy at all, she looked a little frightened actually. And Regina hated it. The look of fear in her daughter's eyes was enough to make Regina feel tears welling in her eyes.

Emma did, however, light up a bit when she realized that they'd be having lasagna for dinner.

"And maybe we'll even have some ice cream for dessert." Regina said, winking at Emma.

Emma smiled brightly at her mother. "Really?!" Emma asked excitedly before a curious look masked her small face. "Even on a school night?" '_Something really bad must be happening if Mom's letting me have ice cream on a school night_.' Emma thought.

"Yes, well, actually I was thinking you could stay home from school tomorrow. I'll take the day off and we will just stay here. It's Friday anyways." '_Oh yeah, something is definitely going on._'

None the less, Emma became excited once more. "Yay! Maybe we could even watch a Disney movie!" Emma enthusiastically cried.

Emma loved Disney movies, absolutely _loved_ them. And Regina didn't mind, she had begun to have a rather large soft spot for said movies. Their favorite Disney movie had changed many moons ago from 'The Little Mermaid' to the 'Lion King'. It was their favorite for different reasons, though.

Emma liked it because of the songs and the amount of lions in the movie. (Emma had always loved lions.)

Regina, however, liked the movie because Emma would always sing and dance to the songs. It was adorable, and of course Regina would always join in on the festivities. Regina also loved the songs. Again, mostly because of Emma's performances of said songs, but either way she loved the movie.

"That sounds wonderful, dear. You can pick whatever you want. Do you want to help with dinner?"

"Mmhmm. I'm your little helper, silly." Emma said playfully.

"Alright let's get a move on." Regina said, racing her daughter to the kitchen, but letting her win of course.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mary Margret and David arrived exactly at six o'clock, obviously concerned about whatever it is Regina had to tell them.

"Come on in." Regina said as she opened the door.

"Emma's in the kitchen, we will talk about the um..._issue_ later, and dinner should be ready in about five minutes." Regina answered the questions in Snow and Charming's eyes.

Once inside, the couple went straight for the kitchen to see their daughter. Although Snow got to see Emma at school, Charming was unable to see her since the last time they were in the mansion. Which was really only yesterday, but of course he still missed the little girl.

"Emma..." Charming said quietly, as the couple watched the little girl running around the kitchen grabbing the things she needed to set the table with.

Emma slowly turned around, instantly knowing who the voice belonged to.

Emma gave a small smile in her "parents'" direction. "Hey." She said quietly. Then, knowing how much they'd appreciate it, she ran over and hugged them.

The oven beeped and Regina moved around the hugging trio and went straight to the oven.

After inspecting the lasagna to see if it was ready, Regina turned to the crowd. "Alright dinner's ready. Emma wash your hands okay?" Regina smiled to her daughter and Emma ran off to the bathroom to do as her mother asked.

The second that Emma was out of sight Snow and David turned to Regina.

"What's wrong with her?" Snow asked immediately. The little girl didn't seem ill, so Snow was confused as to what the problem was.

"She's fine." '_for now_.' Regina sadly added in her head.

Snow furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then what-"

"We will discuss it after dinner. For now, enjoy spending some time with Emma." Regina cut in.

Snow and Charming looked defeated, but had no time to argue before Emma came running back in.

"Ready!" Emma said.

"Alright, sunshine. Why don't you lead our guests into the dinning room?"

"Okay, Mommy." Again, Snow and Charming winced at the terms of endearment that were shared between the two. It's not that Snow and Charming didn't want Emma to be happy, they did. They just wanted her to be happy with them.

However, the grimaces on Snow and Charming's face didn't last long because Emma ran over in between the two, grabbed their hands and excitedly showed them the way to the dinning room.

"Regina, Emma, this looks absolutely lovely." David said.

"Well Emma helped with dinner and she set the table all by herself. Didn't you, dear?"

"Mmhmm." Emma nodded excitedly. "Mommy showed me how to set the table and everything last week. So I did it all by myself today! Mommy did light the candles though."

"Well you did all the work, sunshine." Regina said supportively.

Emma said 'thank you' with a proud smile on her face.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After dinner, they all pitched in to clean up, and they all ended up sitting in the kitchen shortly after.

Emma had her ice cream but soon realized how tired she was.

"Why don't you go to sleep now, sweetie. We'll have plenty of time together tomorrow." Regina said kindly.

"Okay..." Emma said through a sleepy haze.

"Alright. You just tell me when you are ready and we'll _all_ tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay..." Emma said sleepily once again.

Emma made her way up the stairs to get ready for bed leaving the adults alone in the kitchen.

Snow spoke first: "It's bad isn't it?" horror in her voice.

Regina looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap, silently confining Snow's fear.

Charming closed his eyes before speaking up. "Just say it." He said softly, but scared of the answer at the same time.

Regina looked up at the two nervous adults sitting before her.

"Well, after dropping Emma off at school today, I went to see Mr. Gold, hoping he could tell me more about Keegan Ryder." -Pause- "Do you want the long version or the short version."

"Short." Snow and Charming simultaneously said.

"Keegan Ryder wants Rumplestilskin's dagger so he can kill Rumplestilskin, get his power, become the dark one and d-destroy the w-world as we k-know it. And Emma has to s-save the w-wor-ld a-and he s-said she m-might-t d-d-die." Regina finished off quickly through her raging tears.

"WHAT!" The couple cried simultaneously.

Regina just nodded and cried into her hands.

"Can't you use magic!" Snow cried, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"I c-can't. M-magic...it's d-different h-here."

"We have to help her! Emma, she is just a little girl! How can she be expected to do something so absolutely insane!"

Really, it was insane and Regina hadn't really thought about it until now. '_Ridiculous. How absolutely cliché and tacky. Save the world? That sounds like a bad movie._'

"We have to leave Storybrooke." Snow said.

"We can't. Rumplestilskin says we will loose our memories forever."

"Ugh!" Charming groaned, gritting his teeth. "What are we going to do?!" Charming spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Going to do about what?" Emma asked curiously, noticing how scared and concerned the adults looked.

"About the...um...the..." Regina struggled to find an answer.

"It's the bad thing isn't it?" Emma asked, her facial expression turning into that of a grimace.

"I-yes." Regina just couldn't lie to her. It was _her_ future after all.

"Will you please tell me?" Emma asked nervously.

"Not tonight sweetheart, tomorrow. I promise." Regina said.

"Okay. Do I have to sleep in my room tonight?"

Regina furrowed her eye brows. "Where else would you sleep, dear?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could all stay in the living room tonight, and maybe watch a movie?" (Emma loves movies in case you haven't noticed.)

"Um, sure sweetheart. Since you aren't going to school tomorrow it shouldn't be a problem. As long as Mary Margret and David want to stay its fine with me." Regina said looking in the couple's direction.

As expected, they both nodded immediately.

"Alright it's settled then. But, dear, why do you want to sleep with all of us and not in your room? Not that we mind at all."

"Because I know that something bad is happening and we might not get many chances to do it. Plus I don't want to be alone in my room."

It took everything the adults had not to break down and cry at the young girls response.

"Emma...nothing bad will happen to you. Not as long as we can help it." Charming said with glistening eyes.

"What about all of you...it's you all that I care about." She said looking at all three adults.

"We'll be fine. As long as you're okay." Snow said.

"Okay" the girl responded. " Aww Mommy, I didn't mean to make you sad." Emma said, turning her attention towards her mother.

"Oh, honey, you didn't make me sad. You just make me so proud of how brave you are." She took a breath before adding. "I suppose you got that bravery from Snow."

Snow smiled brightly at this, her heart soaring. It was a small gesture, yes, but she knew it was hard for Regina.

"I'm sure she got some of it from you too, Regina." Snow said.

"Thank you, Snow." Regina smiled, and Snow nodded in response.

"Alright," Regina began, turning her attention back to her daughter. "Let's go get some pillows, blankets and whatever else you want."

"Okay!" Emma ran up the stairs to get the things she wanted to bring down.

"I'm going to go help her. We still have those clothes you wore last time I you'd like to sleep in those."

"That'll be fine with us."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they all changed into their pajamas and brought various blankets and pillows down, Regina took a moment to admire the room.

Blankets covered the floor and the couches, pillows were scattered about, and Disney movies were laid out in front of Emma, who was apparently still choosing between a few of them. The fireplace was lit, because the weather outside was just bellow freezing. Since it was the end of October such low temperatures were unexpected, and they called it a phenomenon on the news.

Noticing Emma was still struggling to choose a movie, Regina decided to give her a little help. "Why don't you watch The Lion King, dear? It's your favorite."

"No, that's _our special movie_, Mommy." Emma said, her eyes never leaving the movies laid in front of her.

Regina smiled at her daughter. Emma always knew what to say, she always knew how to cheer her up. Even when Emma wasn't even trying to cheer her up, times like now, she still managed to do so.

"What about..." Regina paused to think. "Finding Nemo? That's another one of your favorites. I doubt Mary Margret and David have seen that."

"Ooo yeah!" Emma said while putting the movie into the DVD player.

Regina sat on the floor, back against the couch. David and Snow were in the same position, but they were a solid foot apart.

Emma settled down between the adults, Regina on her left and Snow and David on her right. Emma rested her head on her mother's shoulder and they all settled down.

They watched the movie, mostly in silence, apart from Emma's sporadic quoting of the movie, and it was peaceful and comfortable. It felt like home, all of them there, and they had to enjoy these moments, because Emma was right;

_They might not have many left._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A.N. :** Late update again! I'm _**so**_ sorry. I tried to make this chapter kinda long to make up for it.


End file.
